Relive
by Queenie47
Summary: Would you go back and relive your past?


Title: Relive  
  
Author: Queenie aka Nicole  
  
Beta: Screech  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or its character, they belong respectively to J.J. Abrams, Bad Robot and ABC. But this idea? All mine, thanks in part to my boring math teacher.  
  
Rating: PG-13 sounds good to me  
  
Pairings: Which forum is this in again?  
  
Summary: While on a mission, Sydney receives a proposition that is too good to pass up: to go back to May 4, 2003 and begin her future all over again.  
  
Dedication: The 13th of this month is the nine-month anniversary of the ZAP – this is for them for sticking by me, for Jules for giving me someone to stalk, and for my cousin who convinced me that I wasn't totally out of my mind with this idea, and that it made some sense, and that I am only slightly insane. Love you!  
  
Author's Note: This idea is the production of a boring math class, and me needing to get my mind off real life (*cough*Sean*cough*) and needing to think about Alias during math class. Please let me know what you honestly think, I'd really appreciate it. *-symbolize thoughts  
  
Prologue: A Second Chance  
  
"Vaughn, I see something, directly ahead of me, it's a machine."  
  
"Sydney, no, you're only there to get the document, get it and get out of there before someone comes after you."  
  
She sees someone up ahead of her, the way the person walks is familiar, and she thinks she knows this person. Said person walks from the shadows, and Sydney frowns, "Lauren?"  
  
Back in LA, Vaughn's head snaps up at the sound of his ex-wife's name, "Sydney! Abort! Abort right now! Lauren, she's dangerous."  
  
But she doesn't listen, and allows Lauren to walk up to her, "Give me your earpiece and microphone."  
  
Sydney hands both over, she doesn't know why, but something about it tells her to listen to the blonde in front of her. Upon retrieval of both, Lauren crushes them under her shoe.  
  
"What is that?" Sydney asked, indicating the machine in front of her.  
  
Instead of answering Sydney's question, she asked one of her own, "Would you do anything to go back to that fateful night over two years ago, the night you disappeared?"  
  
The question caught Sydney off guard, and she simply stared at Lauren, *'What was she talking about?'*  
  
"I bet you are just full of questions," Lauren smirked, "And I have all the answers."  
  
She walked to the machine, placing her hand on it, "This Sydney, this is The Telling."  
  
"As in the machine created out of all the assembled Rambaldi artifacts?" Sydney inquired, her curiosity getting the best of her.  
  
"Indeed it is. And Sydney, do you know what The Telling does?"  
  
Sydney shook her head, as Lauren hit a large green button on the side, the machine beginning to shake and rumble to life. Lauren came at her with the electrodes, placing one on each temple.  
  
"The Telling is a time machine Sydney, it will take a person back to any moment in their lives that has already happened. I could send you back to the time when your father had used you as a guinea pig for Project Christmas, or to the time that man approached you asking you if you wanted to serve your country, to work for SD-6.  
  
"But I believe I will let you choose Sydney, give me the date of the time you want to go back to."  
  
*'Was she serious?'*  
  
Sydney looked at her face; she looked pretty damn serious.  
  
"May 4, 2003." *'The night I went missing.'*  
  
"Close your eyes Sydney." Her eyes closed, and Lauren hit the red button, the machine shaking behind her, "May 4, 2003 it i--"  
  
Her voice was fading out, and Sydney felt as if she were floating...drifting...flying.  
  
When she opened her eyes, Vaughn was right in front of her, grinning like a Cheshire cat, and upon further inspection, she realized she was sitting in Vaughn's car, outside her apartment, on that night.  
  
It had worked. It had actually worked, she had been given a second chance to change that night, to change the outcome, to prevent the future, and for the first time, she was grateful for Lauren, no matter what trouble she had brought to their lives, how she had betrayed Vaughn, she was grateful for the second chance, one at a new life.  
  
His grin widened as he looked at her, a peaceful calmness overtaking her heart, body and soul, "I did it."  
  
"Did what?" she questioned, a goofy smile overtaking her features.  
  
"Booked the hotel."  
  
She shook her head, "You didn't."  
  
He nodded, "Three nights starting tonight, it was probably the best call I've ever made."  
  
Sydney grinned at him, she was going to make this perfect, a moment they would never forget.  
  
"As soon as the debrief is over, I'll come pick you up." Her grin fades and he noticed, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Don't go to the debrief," she pleaded, "For me?"  
  
In his eyes, she could see him mulling the idea over, and then a smile cracked his face, "Screw the debrief, I'll deal with Kendall once we get back."  
  
She had averted a disaster, her life would be all right after all, and she had Lauren to thank for that.  
  
TBC...  
  
~&~&~ 


End file.
